


Ulysses Klaue x Reader

by Dragon_Hoards



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hoards/pseuds/Dragon_Hoards
Summary: Ulysses finds you trying to pleasure yourself with a tool of his as he's supposed to be on a business trip.





	Ulysses Klaue x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

You were alone, wet, and breathless from how you vigorously moved your fingers inside your pussy. You were unsatisfied, feeling they were not long enough to reach your good spot. It irritated you to that extent were you desperately looked around your room for something to replace them. You always denied yourself to buy a dildo, feeling it was too filthy and degrading for your boyfriend, but in these situations, you regretted that you did not buy one. You noticed Ulysses’ tools for mounting weapons, a kind of screwdriver. You looked at the handle, it suddenly became really… enticing. You quickly picked it up. You could swear it had a faint smell of Ulysses’ hands, but it could be just because you missed him. Ulysses was on a business trip, leaving you alone for two weeks. This evening it had become so unbearable you had stolen one of his shirts to feel just a little bit of his nearness. The intoxicating smell of his only made you horny, leading to you masturbating in your shared bed.

You licked the handle before slowly leading it to your opening. It was a little thin, but at least you felt it touch deep inside you. You started to move the tool in and out, giving you small waves of pleasure throughout your body. Moans escaped your mouth little by little as you massaged your breasts with your other hand. You pinched your nipple between your wet fingers, picturing Ulysses caressing you. “Ah! U-Ulysses…” There was a thirst in your voice.

At the same time Ulysses was on his way home. The business trip ended earlier than expected, and he was now looking forward to finally see you, his sweet princess, again. He missed you more than anything, but this mission was to dangerous for you to come with him. Driving to your shared home, he thought of all the things he would do to you, grinning at himself as he pictured your beautiful body. When he walked through the front door however, he heard none other than his sweet little princess’ feverish voice. He dropped his belongings at once and ran to the source of that bewitching voice. As he opened the door rather harshly, his eyes widened at the sight before him. There you sat on the bed, wearing nothing but his shirt, pleasuring yourself. He saw the hand groping your breast and then the other hand pushing one of his implements in and out of your pussy. It made his mouth fill with water. He smiled and called out to you in a cocky voice. “My, My… What a naughty girl you are. That is my shirt and my implement you’re having there… Have you perhaps missed me, little princess?”

You stopped your hands at the familiar voice. Opening your eyes, your breath got stuck in your throat seeing your boyfriend standing in the door opening, grinning. You let out a small yelp and panicked to cover yourself. “Ulysses! Y-your home! I… I… shit…” Your cheeks flushed bright red, making Ulysses chuckle a little before making his way towards you. He took off his shoes before climbing on to the bed and place himself on top of you, forcing you to stay where you were. He stroked your side with his real arm and stared in to your eyes with a lustful gaze. “Y/N… Now, this is what I call a heart-warming welcome.” Before you could deny anything, his lips met yours. After longing for his kisses since he left, you were unable to hold in your moans of delight. Ulysses felt himself getting hard just hearing the small sounds escaping in between your kisses. He let his tongue explore your mouth, before he lightly sucked on your tongue. It was a passionate kiss, emulating how much you have missed one another.

Ulysses let go and moved his attention to your play down there. He took the screwdriver in his hands, staring at the handle covered in your sweet juices. “Hehe, mind explaining me how you ended up in this situation?” You covered your flushed face with your hands and said in a muffled voice: “I… I missed you so much… a-and my fingers just weren’t enough… This is so embarrassing...” You removed your hands and said rather angry “This is all your fault! You made me this dirty!” Ulysses was a little shocked upon hearing his usually shy princess fiercely blaming him for her uncontrollable desire for him. “Your right, this may be my fault. I guess I have to pay for it then.” He licked the handle clean before putting it at the bedtable. His hands started to feel you up and his mouth was already leaving hickeys on your neck.

You inhaled his smell, loving that you could finally feel him in your arms, but you wanted more. You sneaked your leg in between his legs and started to grind your knee at his cock. “Ulysses… Please…” Ulysses gasped at the sudden friction at his cock. He straightens himself up and hurried to undress himself. “My princess sure has gotten dirtier than when I first met her”, he said while unbuckling his belt. His big steamy cock came to sight and you could only bite you lower lip in anticipation. He gave himself a few strokes and licked his lips upon seeing you so needy for him.

He hooked your legs to his shoulders and led his cock to your opening, stroking the wet folds with the tip. Not able to take it anymore he pushed himself in. “Fuuuck… I’ve missed you so much…” You breathed out. Ulysses had planned on going slow, only for it to be ruined upon hearing you say those words. “Y/N!” In one thrust he pressed his length deep inside your cunt, smacking his big body against your thighs. You screamed out in pleasure, feeling satisfied as he filled you up completely. “Aah! Ulysses!” He pounded you in to the bed, feeling your walls tightening around his cock. “Mmm… Y/N, you're so tight… God, I’ve missed you too!” His rapid pace made you an utter mess. In and out, again and again hitting the spot that made you see stars. You gripped at the sheets, feeling yourself close to climax. “Fuck! Daddy, you’re so big!” You accidently let that last sentence out. You were embarrassed of how kinky your relationship with Ulysses had made you. Ulysses on the other hand loved to hear you calling him that and grinned down at you. “Hehe. I’m glad to see you like daddy’s cock, Y/N.” Upon hearing your name in that sexy voice of his you came right there and then. Ulysses came shortly after, feeling your wet pussy practically eating him up. hugging your legs to keep you in place, he shot his cum deep inside you. His hot seed made your whole body squirm underneath him.


End file.
